


Renegade

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Gabriel, Child Sam, Comedy, Deception, Dramedy, Eventual Happy Ending, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Government agent castiel, M/M, Playing House, Sam Has Powers, Thief Gabriel, Weaponizing child, older brother Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on the run is hard, harder when the government will stop at nothing to obtain something that could one day be the most powerful weapon of war the world has ever seen. Even if the weapon is a ten year old child.</p><p>Never being in one place too long, stealing cars, and doing what they can to stay under the radar. Dean does everything he can to keep his baby brother safe, but when a dazzling stranger enters their lives, Dean finds himself letting down his walls. In the end is the stranger worth the price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't stand so close to me

"Dean?!" A small voice rang out from from the bedroom as the older man shot awake from the couch. 

"I-I'm up." Dean breathed rubbing his face quickly, giving his face a quick rub before standing and moving towards the bedroom. Opening the cracked door, a small child laid in bed looking at him, the covers pulled tightly up. Dean's eyes scan the room cautiously before he looked at the young boy and gave him an affectionate smile, before slowly walking over. The child watched as the man sat down next to him on the bed looking at him softly, before brushing the child's shaggy hair out of his face. 

"Bad dream again, Sammy?" Dean breathed continuing his affectionate caressing. 

"Can't sleep." Sam mumbled, but dean knew better. Sam moved over in bed as Dean moved to lay next to him, Sam instantly curled into him hugging him softly obviously ashamed by his nightmares.

"It's okay...I couldn't sleep anyways." Dean smiled down at his baby brother, softly ran his fingers down sam's back, which always seems to calm him down after a nightmare. 

A creak from down the hall, caused the two to look towards the door, Dean's face hardened as he climbed out of the bed slowly. Sam watched him pull out his switch knife, Dean moved besides the door using the knife to reflect the images outside the door. When he had looked, he nodded to sam who climbed off the bed going under the bed he pulled out the two duffel bags, Sam opened one to slide his super hero action figure in, before closing it and moving them towards the secret door in his closet. Climbing in, he quickly closed the door and locked the latch on the secret door. 

Dean moved quietly behind the door, putting the knife into his pocket before pulling out his gun from the holster on his hip. Taking off the safety off, he watched as the door he was behind started to creak open. Dean watched as a gun came into view, Then a arm as the man start to enter the room. Dean didn't hesitate, roughly slamming his body into the door. The door slammed shut on the man's arm, The man screamed in pain as he dropped his gun, Dean could hear the bones start to snap. Yanking the door open, Dean kicked the man in the stomach hard. Knocking him on his ass into the coffee table. Dean pointed the gun to the man, The man held his broken arm to his chest the other hand trying to shield himself from dean. 

"Listen very carefully." Dean coldly shooting the man in the knee, The man screamed in pain. "This mission isn't worth your life." Dean shot him in his other knee. "and the moment you get back to your boss, you are going to ask for reassignment. Do you understand?" The man nodded weakly as Dean gave him a soft smile. "Goodman. Now I apologize. This is going to hurt." 

Dean slammed the back of his gun into the man's head knocking him out. Dean paused slightly as he noticed a small camera on the man's ear, taking off the bluetooth looking camera. The camera's image kept going out with static, as Dean tossed it onto the floor. It bounced a couple times before coming to a halt. Dean looked at it, before firing and shooting the camera-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Stop." A voice called as the video paused. "Rewind." The video started to rewind. "Pause." The image stopped on Dean standing over the man firing into one of his knees. "He's got to be ex military."

"Your guess is as good as ours, Agent Novak." The distorted computer voice spoke. "There is no record of this "Dean". He is what we call a ghost."

"Hm." Castiel hummed as he looked over the video still. "Smart cookie. Staying off everyones radar is worth more than it's weight in gold." 

"Whoever this 'Dean' is, is no matter." The voice distorted. "We want the boy." 

"Heard you the first time." Castiel chuckled, standing in his cell. 

"We will not have a incident like Johanous." The voice reminded him.

"I did what was necessary." Castiel's cold voice spoke as the computer said nothing for a moment before speaking.

"This is your last chance, Agent Novak. The last chance to obtain your freedom back. Fail us and you will end up like Agent Montu." Castiel coldly watched as the man that had fought with this Dean and was spared had been buried in a shallow grave. "Do you understand, Agent Novak?" 

"Crystal. Now. Give me back what's mine. Give me back my wings." Castiel stated coldly. 

"The Armor Wings will not be returned to you. We will instead give you another armor-" The computer voice stated but castiel chuckled. 

"You want the boy, you return me my armor. The way I see it, you will. You came to me because you're desperate not the other way around. I'm happy to rot in this cell longer if you think you can do this without me." Castiel smirked, the computer voice said nothing.

"Very Well. " The voice stated as the computer shut off and a buzz sounded, the cell door moved open. Castiel smirked to himself as he slowly took his first steps out of the cell in five years.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean drove singing softly to some song on the radio as Sam set next to him in the stolen pick up truck playing with his favorite action figure. Making the sound effects and the plastic man spun and moved in the air almost in slow motion, Dean glanced over affectionately. Dean moved his hand slowly ruffling sam's hair, as sam pouted in response to his now messy hair. 

"What do you want to eat, champ?" Dean asked as sam fixed his hair. 

"Pizza." Sam stated looking at his action figure.

"Something a little more healthier." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Pizza with extra cheese." Sam mumbled as he held out his hand as a large box just appeared into it. Dean sighed as he shook his head looking at the pizza that now appeared in his hand. Sam set his action figure onto his lap before opening the pizza taking his slice. 

"You know, just because you can just make things with that power of yours doesn't mean you should." Dean scoffed before helping himself to a slice. Sam just smiled at him chomping on his pizza happily as Dean smiled back at him. "...Is this the new york big dish we had back when we visited the statue of liberty?" 

"Yeah. That was the best day ever." Sam confessed after a small swallow. "It was so much fun." Dean's eyes stared at him taking quick glances to the road before he softly smiled. 

"Well, we will be in san diego soon, how would you like to visit the zoo?" Dean asked as Sam's face lit up. 

"Really?!" Sam smiled.

"Yeah! Totally! It's been way too long since we had some fun." Dean smiled back, as Sam smiled happily. Dean slid the piece into his mouth taking a bite as Dean chewed with just as much grace who also chomped on his pizza. 

"I can't wait to see some lions!" Sam smiled happily picking up his action figure. "Can I take Deliverer?" Sam asked holding his superhero. 

"Of course, we couldn't leave him!" Dean chuckled at the child's eagerness to bring his plastic friend. "Just promise me I won't have to fish him out of any crocodile's mouth." Sam laughed at that comment.

"Deliverer! We are going to see some lions!" Sam squeezed the figure into a hug as Dean smiled lovingly at his younger brother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well?" Dean asked as Sam glanced around at the messy shack, looking around at the broken down place. 

"It's gross." Sam frowned. 

"It's cheap." Dean sighed. "It was the best I could do on the phone from Utah." Dean set Sam's and his bags down in the living room. Sam wrinkled his nose before glancing around, Dean kneeled down next to him. "I'll grab the last couple of bags, why don't you started on the redecorating..." Sam looked around with a unsure face as a cockroach moved across the floor. "Hey."

Sam turned to him, as Dean held his shoulders softly giving him a soft smile.

"A home is only everything you believe it to be." Dean stated. "....It only gets meaning in the feelings you believe it to have." 

Dean ruffled sam's hair before he headed down the stairs, getting to the car, taking the last two bags he headed upstairs. Stopping when the rat and cockroach infested shacks interior looked beautiful. Sam had made it look so beautiful, nicely painted walls and soft carpet. The house fully stocked and if Dean didn't know better he would assume he walked into a lived in house.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked nervously as dean slowly set down the bags looking at the safari like theme in the house. It was subtle and looked almost like a model home. Dean smiled as he looked around.

"I love it, Sammy." Dean smiled as the child yawned. His powers always wore him out, especially big and extravagant ones like remodeling the inside of the house. Once Sam had thought it up, it became a reality. A real solid and forever thing. Which was why the small child was being hunted, to have the power to create real things from just imagination? In the wrong hands, Sam could have the ultimate weapon. 

Though Dean didn't know how this power came to be, he knew how hard life would be for his baby brother. Always being hunted and searched out, he was never safe. Dean promised himself he would do everything in his power to keep his baby brother safe and able to live as happy life. 

"Come on, tiger." Dean stated, picking up the child. Who didn't object, as Dean carried him into the master bedroom. Which was now decorated in a room that a kid would love, random toys scattered about. The bed big and soft, with admittingly a lot of stuff animals which sam loved to sleep with. Dean always opted to the couch to sleep so he could watch the house's entry points. 

Dean tucked Sam in, the kid almost too tired to keep his little eyes open. Dean had already changed Sam into his pajamas, making the child comfortable in the big bed. Dean kissed his forehead, softly placing the action figure in his arms. Before he moved to the door, he smiled at the child sleeping in the bed before he left the door crack, as he looked around their new temporary home once again moving to unpack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sat in a diner, glancing over the menu, his eyes looking at foods he hasn't seen in so long. He smirked at the menu as he heard his phone ring, pulling it out after a few moments glancing at the security camera that was completely watching him. 

"Hello?" Castiel leaned back in his chair.

"Agent Novak, we released you on the terms of finding the winchester boy. Not so Denny's has their quota." The computer voice spoke. "We have intel that they are heading back east-" 

Castiel pulled the phone from his ear respectfully to the cute little waitress who had popped up for his order. Ordering his coffee and a helping of eggs, hashbrowns, bacon and toast. Which in all honesty he just craving hashbrowns, the other stuff was a bonus. When she had left he placed the phone back to his ear as he watched the cute little thing walk away.

"I'm sorry, are you still talking?" Castiel asked.

"The girl's backside isn't your mission." The computer voice spoke, if it could show emotion castiel was sure the guy would kill him in anger.

"I'm bi. Not blind." Castiel clicked his tongue as he looked towards the security camera. "She's not my type anyways. I like them with a bit of fire."

"Your mission is to retrieve the boy-" The voice spoke.

"And the boy shall be retrieved!" Castiel laughed. "Trust me, I have my ways."

"We have intel he is heading east." The computer repeated. "If you rather us end this mission now-"

"Listen, I'd rather not be dead." Castiel scoffed. "Give me three months tops. The boy will be yours but I need the back seat driver off my back. You always have my GPS tracker in my armor. But I need the check ups to stop. Trust me...I always complete my mission." 

The voice was silent for a long time, but when the phone disconnected he knew he got his wish, as he watched the security camera look away from him. Castiel smirked to himself as the waitress brought him his coffee and food. 

He gave her a dazzling smile, she ate into it like flies to honey talking till she was forced to return to her work. Glad for the silence that came from her leaving, he picked up for fork and knife ready to dig in when he paused looking down at the food, and for a moment, his face read a haunted look. 

The doorbell jingled, as castiel left quickly. Climbing onto his motorcycle, he slid on his helmet, he roared his motorcycle to life before he skidded away. Leaving the amount for his food on the counter, a nice tip and his food untouched. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sighed softly as he glanced around the house, his small amount of unpacking really made the house feel more like home. It was a endless cycle of always being ready to bolt. The bags always in reach and the knowledge that one day they may have to leave it all behind. Dean took in a deep breath, before pulling the last thing out of his bag, a book that Dean took great care in. He slid his hand over the pages as he moved towards the fridge. Dean glanced over what he had managed to get from the corner store before they came here. 

Settling for a bag of donuts, he pushed the door closed walking towards the couch, he plopped down on it. Damn, after forty moves sam was getting better at making couches. Dean snuggled into the thick brown leather couch, enjoying the cushioned fatness to it. He could almost bury himself into it, lose himself to the comfort. Dean set the donuts onto the coffee table, as he relaxed into the couch. The book pressed to his chest, and his eyes closed. He listened to the forever silence of night he was more than enough use to. 

Laying in the peaceful silence, he slowly found himself submitting to the body's need for sleep, when a small childs whimper made him open his eyes. He could hear the start of sobs coming from sam's room, as Dean wiped his eyes slowly pulling himself from the couch, setting the book on the counter he went to comfort the small child with his night terrors. Pushing open the door, Dean moved slowly to the boy half asleep and crying. Dean softly collected the small boy in his arms, sitting on the edge of his bed, rocking the upset child comfortingly. This was what dean did, holding him till his tears had returned to soft even breaths. Sure, dean was tired but...Eh, who really needs sleep anyways?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean snapped awake to the sound of Saturday morning cartoons, he groaned tiredly looking at his watch. Sam was always a early morning riser, he wasn't surprised by the clock reading eight am. Not really minding the fact he only got to sleep to around six am. He just rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat up watching as sam chewed on cereal invested on his show. 

Dean slowly moved his hands over his face as he sat up, moving to stand. He ruffled Sam's hair softly before walking by heading towards the bathroom. Dean turned on the water of the shower, taking his time to slowly brush his teeth then relieve himself before climbing in letting the water wake him. 

Dean slid his hands over his body, pausing when he got to the scarred shoulder. Sliding his finger over the ridges of scars on curve of his shoulder. Closing his eyes as he pulled his hands away from his old injuries on his right shoulder. Just enjoying the feel of the water. 

When he exited the shower, he wasn't surprised by the folded clothes near the door as he glanced up seeing sam washing his bowl in the sink. Dean smiled to himself as he collected the clothes before moving back inside to change. 

They always took care of each other the winchester boys. Dean walked out once dressed, collecting a bowl from sam he helped himself to the superhero cereal, awakenquakes! Sam's favorite cereal. Which sam almost ate daily if dean didn't attempt to keep him from it. 

"Homework." Dean talked with a mouthful of cereal as sam groaned walking with slow strides to his room. Dean leaned against the kitchen counter as sam returned to the room. Pulling out some books from his bag, sitting at the kitchen table as dean watched from over his shoulder as the kid worked on some math problems. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This was going to suck. The waiting. Castiel chewed on some beef jerky as he sat with binoculars sitting across the street, his feet up on the window sill as he watched the two working in the kitchen. Castiel was always thorough. It was easy to figure out their pattern. This ghost of his pattern with the boy, though not one person might have bothered to look for patterns. 

The mission was to find the boy. They could have just like castiel looked for stolen vehicle tracked it. Yada yada. Things of that nature which did help. Castiel however wanted all angles of this. He wanted to know every step these two would do before he did it. Castiel was thorough. 

He watched the man known as Dean bend down to help sam with something on his paper. Castiel slid the binoculars down glancing at the man's ass in those nice fitting jeans. Damn. Castiel leaned back into his chair, maybe this whole stake out wasn't as bad as he thought it would. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel lit a smoke as he walked down the street, the air was cold in the California air at night. When dean and the kid had gone to bed castiel was free to explore the surroundings. Take in a cigarette and walk. 

He needed to gain the Winchester's trust. There was no way he could obtain the kid guns blazing. It wouldn't do. Castiel needed a way to do this quietly. Without much of a show. 

He walked down the street as a man and a older child pushed past him in a hurry. He was jolted back as the slammed into his side, pausing instantly at the hand that had slid into his pocket. 

Castiel instantly grabbed at the hand, flipping the owner of it. The kid was ripped away from the older man slamming roughly onto his back, as castiel's foot on his chest stopped the kid from getting up. He turned seeing the man had already bolted for it. 

Castiel let out a annoyed sigh, as the twelve year old struggled under his feet. 

"Get off, Fatass!" The kid snapped struggling. 

"Let me guess. He cares for you for a percentage of what you steal?" Castiel scoffed. 

"Mind your own business, Old man! Get off!" The kid snapped again. Castiel rolled his eyes but paused slightly the gears in his head turning as a smirk appeared on castiel's face. 

"Hey. How would you like a better business opportunity?" Castiel asked as the kid gave him a suspicious look. "Free board. Food. Clothes. Whatever you want in reason."

"...what's the catch?" The kid gave him a look. 

"I just need someone to pose as my kid." Castiel stated.

"What are you, some pedo?" The kid asked. 

"Look. I'm undercover." Castiel scoffed. "I work for the government. All I need is for you to act like a normal kid, and when I complete my assignment I'll give you six hundred bucks. Sounds fair?"

"A thousand." The kid scoffed at the low blow. "Half up front."

"Fine." Castiel sighed. 

"...let me see your badge." The kid asked as castiel pulled out his wallet, which indeed did carry his government ID. 

"...the names gabriel." The kid glanced it over before castiel let his foot come off him. 

"Castiel." Castiel blew smoke shoving his wallet back into his pocket. 

"Well. Instant kid at your services." Gabriel stated as castiel smirked as castiel started to walk back to his house, gabriel followed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sighed as the loud rock music played in the house, he watched dean and sam playing in the yard. Bouncing a basketball with sam in the backyard, not minding the weeds and the tore up looking back yard. They seemed to actually be enjoying themselves. 

"Can you turn that down?" Castiel scoffed as he lowered his binoculars as gabriel moved next to him. 

"No. Welcome to the life of having a teenager." Gabriel chuckled as he heard a loud cheer as the young boy castiel called sam cheered loudly from the yard at his winning shot. 

"That's sam, huh?" Gabriel asked. 

"Yep. I'm going to need you to friend him as my perfect kid." Castiel stated. "I mean like Susie home maker. Good."

"Got it the first time." Gabriel scoffed. "When is this whole undercover thing happening? I'm starting to think you're just a stalker."

"Take my credit card and make this house look lived in." Castiel stated, as gabriel gladly snatched it. 

"Gotcha." Gabriel popped his gum. 

"Mean it. Get whatever but I need this to look like a home." Castiel called as gabriel waved going out the front door. Castiel moved to watch them play again watching as Dean lifted his shirt to wipe his face. Castiel smiled to himself, admiring the abs under it. Yeah. This wasn't going to be so bad. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fast asleep on the couch, Dean's eyes shot open, as the loud sound of the trash can outside crashing outside made him jump up. Grabbing the gun from under the couch, he bolted towards Sam's room. 

Turning on the light as he entered sam's room, a loud yelp made him lower his weapon. 

"P-please don't kill me!" A kid yelped shielding himself. Sam moved to dean's side hiding behind him. 

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Dean snapped. 

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone moved in!" The kid looked ready to shit himself. Dean lowered his gun, sliding it into the back of his pants. "P-Please don't call the cops."

"What's your name?" Dean asked. 

"Gabriel Novak." The twelve year old choked. Sam watched him curiously from behind dean's leg.

"Where do you live?" Dean sighed. 

"Across the street." Gabriel pointed in the direction as dean breathed out annoyed. 

"Sam. Stay here." Dean stated as he grabbed the kids upper arm roughly.

"Easy there, handsy." Gabriel scoffed as he was yanked past the ten year old. "Hey." Gabriel winked with a head nod.

"H-Hi." Sam blushed shyly as dean pulled him out of the house. 

Dean pulled him towards the house gabriel claimed to be his. Dean pulled the boy along who only resisted slightly, dean was going to let this guy have it. Dean roughly pounded on the door. His kid shouldn't be breaking into people's houses! What kind of irresponsible idiotic parenting-

Dean's thought process ended when a half asleep man in a suit opened the door. Rubbing his eyes, dean's mouth opened and closed only to officially decide to close so he could swallow. 

Taking in the working man's beautiful blue eyes, dean almost forgot why he was there. 

"...gabriel. What did you do now?" The man sighed.

"S-sorry dad." Gabriel breathed looking down as the man pulled Gabriel from Dean's grasp with ease.

"Upstairs. Now." Castiel stated sternly. Gabriel groaned as he walked past as dean still looked like a deer with headlights. "W-whatever he did. I'm sorry." Dean opened and closed his mouth, stuttering.

"I-It's okay. Ki-Kids. " Dean laughed flustered as he moved to lean against the wall but accidentally hit the doorbell. Dean choked out a nervous laugh as he moved off the doorbell. 

"You got one too?" Castiel asked crossing his arms leaning against the doorway. 

"W-what?" Dean asked confused as castiel ushered towards dean's house, dean turned to see sam peering out from behind the doorway. "O-oh yeah. That's my baby brother, sam." Castiel gave sam a soft wave as sam ducked into hiding. 

"He's shy." Dean confessed with a chuckle. 

"Gabriel was like that too when he was younger." Castiel gave a small chuckle as well. 

"So you moved into the old house next door?" Castiel asked as dean nodded. "Thought no one would ever move in." 

"Y-yeah." Dean cleared his throat. "S...sorry to bother you so late."

"You saved me from sleeping in my work clothes. You can bother me anytime... I'm sorry I never got your name?" Castiel chuckled. 

"Dean. Dean winchester." Dean held out his hand. 

"Castiel Novak." Castiel shook it as they took a moment of shaking before they let go. "I'm glad to see another child in the neighborhood. There are no kids in the area. This is like senior city if you know what I mean."

"Oh...but i saw tons of kids playing yesterday...?" Dean asked confused as castiel slightly panicked.

"U-uh. They are all in a gang." Castiel lied.

"O-oh." Dean blinked in surprised. 

"Yeah, horrible neighborhood. Kids in a gang. Shooting up and stealing." Castiel covered. "T-they don't even live in the area! Just come to play a-and trap unsuspecting people! They beat them up for fun!"

"Goodness." Dean breathed buying it. "Those poor poor children."

"I-I'd recommend staying far away from them." Castiel lied. 

"O-oh. Okay." Dean gave a nervous chuckle glancing around. It was quiet before dean glanced back at his house. "I-I should go."

"Wait!" Castiel choked out flustered as dean stopped. "M-maybe you and sam would like to come over some time for a play date or something. Since you know. Your brothers not in a gang. Mines not in a gang..." 

"M...maybe." Dean gave a flustered smile as he started down the steps backwards almost tripping. "N-nice to meet you." Dean choked out as he scrambled towards his house. 

Dean closed the door as he took a moment to compose himself. Shaking his head of stupid thoughts he paused noticing sam was watching him. Dean went red as sam giggled at him. 

"Bed." Dean stated sternly.

"What did you talk about?" Sam asked in laughter as dean picked him up. "Did you notice or were you too busy making kissy faces-!" Dean hucked sam onto the bed who was laughing and making kissing noises. 

"Goodnight!" Dean choked out only causing more laughter as dean face planted into the couch. Dean didn't have time for crushes and he definitely wasn't making kissy faces! Kissing noises from Sam's room made dean go redder as he groaned causing more laughter to erupt from Sam's room.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel closed the door, leaning against it he undid his tie flustered as well. God. He took a deep breath wondering why he was so flustered. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. 

"Child gangs?" Gabriel scoffed on the stairs watching him with a chuckle. "Smooth." Castiel gave him a annoyed look throwing his tie at him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gabriel.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel blinked tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he laid in a pile of junk food. Gabriel was in a food coma, and he didn't want to wake up for another six months. Castiel pushed him with his foot, and Gabriel smacked his lips ignoring him. Castiel frowned before pouring warm coffee on the kid. “Get up, you little shit.”

 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Gabriel sat up as Castiel shoved clothes in his hand.

 

“Get up and do something useful.” Castiel stated as Gabriel took the clothes with a frown.

 

“Why don’t _you_?” Gabriel spoke. “You and your smooth Gangster kids.”

 

“Look. I’m paid to do the heavy lifting.” Castiel sighed. “I’m paying you to lie.”

 

“Why don’t you learn to wake me up nicer.” Gabriel snapped as he moved towards the bathroom. Castiel smirked as Castiel watched him walk past.

 

“We don’t have running water.” Castiel continued to drink his coffee.

 

“Then where the hell do you expect me to shower, asshole?! You drenched me in coffee!!!” Gabriel asked as Castiel hummed.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean opened the door to see Gabriel not looking happy, as Castiel held his shoulders.

 

“Hi, I am so sorry to bother you, but our water doesn’t seem to be working.” Castiel blinked innocently, as Gabriel pouted noticeably. “May we borrow your shower?” Dean’s eyes slid to Sam’s who was already nodding his head happily as Dean raised an eyebrow.

  
  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean set a couple cups of tea in front of Castiel as the ten year old helped himself to some eggs and bacon Dean made. Dean started making up a plate for Castiel and Gabriel, Castiel eyed him. His eyes moving to Dean’s tight jeans, which looked absolutely good on him. Every time he bent over, Castiel leaned forward slightly to keep an eye on it.

 

Down Boy, Down.

 

Dean was a case, and not an option.

 

“Thank you for being so kind.” Castiel spoke. “Helping my son and I.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Dean turned around again slightly flustered, Castiel moving his eyes up to look at Dean’s beautiful green eyes. Dean placed a plate at an empty part of the kitchen table for gabriel, as Dean eyed him handing him the plate. Castiel took it with a smile, Dean’s face was...as though he was curious but cautious of Castiel.

 

Castiel liked that power.

 

“So tell me a bit about yourself, Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean crossed his arms defensively continuing his cautious but curious stare.

 

“I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach...and I hate noisy people.” Dean stated coldly.

 

Ah, little sheep.

 

How smart of you to notice there’s a wolf under my sheep clothing.

 

Castiel tilted his head cutely with amusement as he stared at Dean eyeing him like he could just...eat him up.

 

“Dean, be nice!” Sam hissed with embarrassment. “They are our friends.” Dean turned making a face as Sam like he didn’t believe he said that. “Be nice!”

 

Sam pointed a fork at Dean who frowned notably before Dean moved to take the fork and plate from the ten year old who was done. Sam climbed down just as Gabriel got out of the shower fully dressed in new clothes. Sam bolted over to Gabriel.

 

“Come play in my room! I want to show you my cool toys!” Sam stated, Gabriel didn’t have time to react as he was lead away.

 

“Sam, I’m sure Mr. Novak wants to go!” Dean called with a flustered sigh, but Castiel put a hand up.

 

“Please, Call me Castiel. I’m no longer Mister, since i’m no longer married.” Castiel stated with a charming smirk missing Dean raise an eyebrow.

 

“You do realize there is not another form of Mister. It’s not like Mrs., Ms. and Misses-” Dean looked confused as Castiel grabbed his face.

 

“Sh. Sh. Sh.” Castiel shushed him as Dean just blinked at him. “...Hi.”

 

“Hi?” Dean blinked confused, Castiel took his hands away smiling at Dean.

 

“So why don’t we keep ourselves busy while they play?” Castiel smirked, lightly tapping his fingers on Dean’s knuckle.

 

 _No_ penis.

 

_Nooooo._

 

“What do you suggest?” Dean moved his hand away.

 

“I could think of a couple things.” Castiel hummed eyeing him.

 

I mean he _could_ sleep with dean before killing him…

 

If he wasn’t above murder, he wasn’t above sleeping with someone before it.

 

“So could I.” Dean eyed him as they stood in silence.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel made a face, as he sat next to Dean on the couch. Dean was reading over some school textbooks as Dean made the school lesson for the next month. Yeah, Dean was about as much fun as a door knob.

 

Hot but dull.

 

“Thanks for helping me with this.” Dean spoke as he wrote in his journal. Castiel raised his gaze from the corner of the room which he was half paying attention.

 

“No problem.” Castiel sat up slightly, as he groaned stretching. His shirt lifted a bit, which he noticed Dean’s eyes move to notice but he looked away to go back to work. Castiel smirked at that. “So Dean...Tell me how a hottie like yourself ends up your brother’s guardian?”

 

Dean’s eyes slid over to him with a blush but he ignored him to continue to shade in some art figures for Sam to color.

 

“I get it, you don’t like noisy.” Castiel put his hands up defensively, Dean’s eyes moved to him pulling back from the drawing. Castiel noticed the movement, using his opportunity to slid into Dean’s personal space, he pressed against him to _examine_ his art. “Dean...this is amazing.”

 

“It’s...not that good.” Dean spoke.

 

He was right.

 

It wasn’t good at all.

 

Dean turned to look at the drawing taken back by the complement, to stare at the shitty almost child like shaky stick figure drawing.

  


 

 

Castiel turned his head trying to figure out what the fuck he drew, looking panicked. Fuck, how can he compliment this without leading him to believe he didn’t know what it was.

 

“Dean...you are really good.” Castiel spoke placing an _innocent_ hand on his leg, with his fingers touching his inner thigh. Dean sucked in breath as he got flustered, his eyes moving to Castiel’s hand. Castiel smirked at that.

 

Put down your guard.

 

Like the man he saw yesterday at his door.

 

Before you remembered the risk in it.

 

Before you remembered you had to protect a little boy.

 

Before you had to remember you weren’t allowed to think selfishly.

 

Dean brought his eyes up to look at Castiel shaky and shy. Castiel eyed his lips slowly, yet...easily. Dean let out a shaky breath, as Castiel started to lean in. Dean closed his eyes as Dean slowly leaned in a bit. Their lips barely touched when Sam and Gabriel’s laughter made Dean yank back, covering his lips going beat red. Castiel glared angrily at the heavens as Sam and Gabriel ran past them playing tag.

 

“I got you!” Gabriel laughed.

 

“No!” Sam giggled, before he moved to sit on Dean’s lap. “Dean, can gabriel spend the night?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Dean spoke with a whisper.

 

“ _Please._ ” Sam begged as Dean conflicted from...what castiel barely called a kiss nodded. “YAY! Let’s go to your house and get clothes.”

 

“Sam.” Dean spoke as Sam cringed and knew he wasn’t going to get that past him.

 

“...I’ll wait for you here okay?” Sam spoke to gabriel as Gabriel looked confused but nodded.

 

“But I don't understand, why can't you come?” Gabriel asked before Castiel quickly stood up and grabbed his arm.

 

“I’ll help you pack!” Castiel let out a fake nervous laughter as Gabriel tried to yank away.

 

“Wait-” Gabriel got out before he was out the door. Castiel moved the boy back to the house and once inside closed the door.

 

“You are an interrupting little shit.” Castiel huffed.

 

“I thought you were suppose to be fbi-ing not sexing him.” Gabriel made a face crossing his arms.

 

“What do you know of sex?” Castiel scoffed putting his hands on his hips.

 

“I know sex makes babies.” Gabriel stated annoyed. “And you _definitely_ want to make babies with him.”

 

“Wow, you are an expert I see.” Castiel rolled his eyes as he moved towards Gabriel’s room. It was still coming together but Castiel was rather impressed Gabriel’s room...actually looked like a kids room.

Seeing that Gabriel bought everything, it actually worked out. Of course, he did get unnecessary things because he wanted them, Castiel didn’t exactly lecture him on it. Gabriel also did a good job with the rest of the house and whatever Gabriel failed to notice to get, Castiel either bought or simply just didn’t. Like pots and pans? Yeah, he didn’t cook so that fell under necessary. They would simply eat pizza forever.

 

Castiel just shoved a outfit into there not really caring what it was into a backpack which gabriel looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Dude, you got to pretend to care. If I look like I can’t dress myself, you’ll just look bad.” Gabriel stated shoving it out. “Bad daddys don’t make people want to get naked.”

 

“Fine. Um…” Castiel turned actually looking at the clothes. What would a kid need.

 

“I got it.” Gabriel sighed but castiel waved him off.

 

“Nah, I got this. um...What is a sleepover? You just need pajamas right?” Castiel asked moving to some pajamas which Gabriel seemed to only have bought a couple of.

 

“...I also need clothes for the next day.” Gabriel said awkwardly, as Castiel looked over the closet. Gabriel watched Castiel actually...try. Gabriel watched him as Castiel put together a semi decent outfit together, which Castiel eyed the black jeans, t-shirt and long sleeve pajamas. Which was a bit too hot for, but Gabriel didn’t say anything. He could always sleep shirtless.

 

“This okay?” Castiel hesitated.

 

“...Yeah.” Gabriel gave a half smile.

 

“Sorry...I just...it’s awkward picking out clothes for someone else.” Castiel spoke. “...Kinda feels like I’m actually parenting you, you know?”

 

“...No… I wouldn’t. Never had someone actually parent me.” Gabriel shrugged, as Castiel’s eyes slid over him as Gabriel grabbed his bag. “Thanks, cas.” Gabriel started walking away, Castiel sighed softly turning away when he noticed Gabriel’s sheets were off his bed.

 

“Gabriel.” Castiel spoke stopping him, as Gabriel turned. “Where are your sheets?”

 

“Oh...I spilled soda on them.” Gabriel spoke quickly. “A-Are you coming back?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll walk you over. That’s what a good dad will do.” Castiel stated giving the empty bed a glance before following him back to Deans.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“You’ll take care of him, yeah?” Castiel leaned against the doorway, his hands in his pockets as he eyed Dean’s face as Dean nodded shyly his face red. “...about earlier…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have forced myself on you, b-but it just...happened-”

 

“You’re f-fine.” Dean choked out with a blush, running his fingers through his hair, before crossing his arms. “I just...haven’t done it…” Dean rolled his shoulders awkwardly in his...lie. “...I-In a while, I mean.” Castiel tilted his head in a cute flirty smile, which Dean was having a hard time looking at him because of.

 

“No…” Castiel laughed, as Dean flushed. “Dean! Tell me you aren’t!”

 

“W-What?” Dean asked.

 

“That...couldn’t have been your first kiss was it?”  Castiel laughed as Dean looked away.

 

“Look, I haven’t had time to worry about those...things.” Dean choked out, with a shrug. “I-I got a kid I got to think of.”

 

“So do I.” Castiel laughed. “But at least I got to third base.” Dean blushed harder. “Dude you know this means we are going to have to make out.” Castiel winked at him.

 

“Wait W-What?” Dean choked out as Castiel waved.

 

“See you bright and early to pick up the kid.” Castiel saluted as he walked towards his house as Dean closed the door quickly. Covering his face, before shaking his head.

 

“Dean?!” Sam’s voice spoke. “I’m hungry!”

 

“I’ll make something right now.” Dean pulled his hands away, before he walked towards the kitchen.

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel stared down at the foods he….has never eaten...He stared down at Mac and cheese, mash potatoes with gravy, asparagus and chicken.  Gabriel have seen these in movies but...in real life? Gabriel’s eyes slid over to Dean and Sam who were already helping themselves. Right now Gabriel was so happy they didn’t pray or else he would have had thought they were dreaming.

 

Gabriel picked up his fork helping himself to the delicious meal that Sam and Dean took for granted. Dean focused on the book, and Sam eating just to eat. Gabriel shoved his face, happily as Dean’s eyes paused his book, his eyes moved to Gabriel who was engulfing his food.

 

Gabriel blushed when Dean noticed, Gabriel glanced down at the food as Gabriel tried to think of why he was doing that.

 

“M-My dad can’t cook.” Gabriel gave a nervous smile.

 

“Oh.” Dean blinked.

 

“It tastes like tar.” Gabriel continued. “Y-You should give him lessons.” Dean gave a light smile.

 

“Maybe.” Dean smiled going back to his book, Gabriel gave a sigh before slowly going back to his food.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel sat up in bed, as he panted upset. He...did it again. He had tried to avoid sleeping in Sam’s bed for this reason, but neither Dean or Sam had gotten the hint of him not wanting to sleep in the same bed. It’s not their fault...they didn’t know.

 

Gabriel noticed sam sit up as tears started to form in his eyes as Sam rubbed his eyes, looking down tired in the puddle they both currently sat in. It didn’t take more than a moment to realize as Gabriel felt tears sliding down his face.

 

Sam looked at Gabriel unreadable placing a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder softly, Sam slowly turned towards his door.

 

“Dean…” Sam called as Gabriel waited for the embarrassment of Sam explaining that a twelve year old peed the bed. Gabriel covered his face, trying not to let sam hear him break down. He didn’t want anyone to know. “...I peed the bed!”

 

Gabriel glanced up as Sam gave him a soft smile, as he reached over wiping Gabriel’s tears kindly. Dean came onto the room softly, giving a loving kind sigh.

 

“Alright everyone out of the bed.” Dean stated softly moving to Sam he picked Sam up, despite the pee that covered him. Dean walked over to Gabriel taking his hand, he lead them towards the bathroom. “Let’s get you both in the bath.”

 

Gabriel stared at Dean in surprise, as Dean set Sam down to kindly get the bath ready. He...wasn’t mad? Gabriel expected Sam to get yelled at. Hit.

 

That’s...what the man who took care of gabriel before Castiel. Everytime gabriel peed the bed, he would get hit. Screamed at. Forced to sleep in the shitty mattress.

 

He got fed, he had a place to eat...that was the price to pay for...what was he doing.

 

Dean helped them into the bubble bath, which Gabriel sat in the bubbles with Sam. Dean collected their clothes before leaning over cupping Sam’s face giving him a affectionate touch of comfort for his “accident”, before softly ruffling Gabriel’s hair.

 

“Call me if you need anything.” Dean smiled softly before moving to collect and clean their sheets.

 

“He wasn’t mad?” Gabriel whispered as Sam glanced up. “I-I thought he would be mad? He’s been...touching pee! Wh-Why isn’t he mad?” He felt tears again in his eyes.

 

“If you really love someone...you love them more for what makes them sad…” Sam spoke. “They love what you hate about yourself.” Gabriel glanced at him at that. “...Does your dad get angry?”

 

“...No...My...grandpa use to.” He lied as Gabriel shook his head. “But...he’s gone now…”

 

“Good…” Sam smiled softly. “...I promise I won’t tell.”

 

“Thanks Sam…” Gabriel whispered as Sam playfully splashed Gabriel before a bubble fight broke out laughing, Gabriel for the first night not crying himself to sleep….

  
  
  
  



	3. Talk to your son

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel rolled an apple in his hand as Gabriel sat making grunting noises as he wiggled upset at the heat in the house. The heat was indeed miserable...it didn’t help that Castiel had also turned up the heat even hotter in the house in some attempt to make them look closer to a heat stroke to force Dean’s kindness to allow them to hang out all day.    
  
“I think he would just let us in again if we  _ asked _ .” Gabriel groaned. “We have been at this for a month, I don’t think he would mind. I’m sure he would just let us come over.”

 

“I’m sure he would too.” Castiel explained. “But I’m making sure we can overstay our welcome.”

 

“Why-” Gabriel paused before narrowing his eyes. “You just want to make babies! That’s why you are trying so hard! You want him to offer us a place to crash!” Castiel only hummed when Gabriel got up and weakly hit him with the pillow. “God! It’s too hot to hit you!”

 

Gabriel moved to the front door without Castiel’s permission deciding enough was enough, Castiel made a noise of objection but Gabriel had already made his way to Dean’s door by the time Castiel got to him. 

 

Gabriel knocked weakly in hopes for relief. It was heaven when Dean opened the door, which Castiel and Gabriel moaned at the cold, both red face and covered in sweat. 

 

“AIR!” Gabriel cried and bolted inside allowing himself to faceplant on the cold tile. 

 

“Gabriel!” Sam laughed before laying down on it too and staring at his face giggling as he held his action figure. Laying with him. 

 

“I-I’m sorry about him, our AC broke.” Castiel lied as Dean looked concerned. 

 

“Come on in, please.” Dean stated as he ushered Castiel to sit. “You look close to passing out.” Castiel made some sort of tired noise as Dean moved to get water for the both of them. He handed Gabriel and Castiel some ice water before putting the fans on them full blast on Castiel. “Come on Gabriel you can swim in the tub I made for Sam.” 

 

“We are pretending it’s a pool!” Sam beamed as Dean softly picked Gabe up bringing him to the bath. Sam happily got into the colder water as Dean helped Gabriel strip into his boxers before he helped him in. 

 

“Are you feeling better, Gabriel?” Dean asked as Gabriel nodded pretending to feel a bit worse than he did. Sam handed him a toy. 

 

“Here you can borrow my other superhero toy, I’ll be Deliverer.” Sam offered as Gabriel beamed. 

 

“T-Thanks,” Gabriel stated as Dean ruffled their hair. 

 

“Let me know when you want the water warmer or when you want to get out.” Dean stated the boys nodded as Dean returned to Castiel. 

 

“How are you feeling now?” Dean took a seat next to him once he grabbed him an Ice pack pressing it softly against Castiel’s neck which he winced happy for the cold. Castiel happily nodded. 

 

“I am so sorry about this again, Dean.” Castiel spoke acting innocent as Dean shook his head slightly fidgeting to get comfortable on the couch. 

 

“There’s no reason to be sorry,” Dean stated. “It’s not like you caused the heat.” 

 

“Y-Yeah,” Castiel spoke as he pretended to accidentally touch Dean’s hand on the couch. “I-I’m sorr-”

 

“It’s oka-” Dean paused when Castiel didn’t remove his hand and was...just staring at him. 

 

“I never noticed that...you have the most beautiful green eyes.” Castiel stated. This was not a lie. Dean had beautiful eyes. Dean seemed taken back, as though...he had never been told that. “...You’ve...never been told that…? Have you?”

 

“I-I…” Dean was taken as Castiel eyed his face. 

 

“...I’m going to kiss you,” Castiel spoke seriously.

 

“W-What?” Dean was taken back as Castiel pressed his lips softly against Dean’s. Dean didn’t react for a moment before Dean softly relaxed dropping the ice bag, Dean moaned when Castiel’s hand gripped his waist. Dean’s hands softly cupped Castiel’s face and shirt with one hand as they kissed slow and easy. 

 

Dean was a  _ good _ kisser. 

 

Inexperienced, yes.

 

But good.

 

Castiel pulled Dean a bit closer with easy but almost needy kisses, it was hard to guess their physical would be this compatible with clothes on. Castiel and Dean fell back against the couch, Dean gasped at the move but Castiel replaced his lips lustfully which Dean continued the kiss. They were like this for a bit, a heavy make out session, a bit...grippy but Castiel moved to lift Dean’s top subtly when Dean winced and flinched in pain. 

 

“Ouch.” Dean hissed as Castiel pulled back. 

 

“Are you okay?! D-Did I hurt you?” Castiel asked as Dean rotated his arm.

 

“N-No. No. I just...have a old injury-” Dean panted when Sam’s crying made the adults turn to see Sam had climbed out of the tub holding out his action figure cradled in his hands. 

 

“D-Dean, Deliverer broke again.” Sam cried in heartbreak as Dean moved out from under Castiel with grace collecting the small child. Dean kneeled down to him softly, collecting the toy, he fixed the broken action figure by popping the body parts back together. Sam’s tears instantly stopped as he collected the toy once more. 

 

“All better?” Dean kissed his fingers as Sam nodded, happy now. 

 

“Thank you!” Sam spoke before he moved to run back towards the tub. Dean stood back up watching him go before he...realized what they did… Dean didn’t turn to look at Castiel before he moved to the fridge. 

 

“D-Did you want to stay for dinner?” Dean choked out looking in the fridge. “I was about to make Sam some-” 

 

“Can we talk about…?” Castiel offered hoping it would continue but Dean shook his head no. 

 

“Listen...you are a  _ sweet _ guy.” Dean hesitated as he turned to Castiel. “This  _ can’t _ happen. I move too often and It wouldn’t be fair.”

 

“I can handle it,” Castiel spoke with a slight scoff. “I’m okay if this is temporary.”

 

“It wouldn’t be fair to your son.” Dean snapped with a sigh, Castiel paused noticeably. 

 

Dean...didn’t want this to be a thing because...Gabriel? 

 

“He’s..growing too attached. He’s here every single day and...I don’t want him to hurt when we ultimately go.” Dean said quickly turning away before he paused debating if he should mention it. “...I think you should talk to your son. He...needs to see someone.”

 

“What...do you mean?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to look at him again. 

 

“Your son wets the bed every night he’s here.” Dean stated, Castiel seemed surprised. Gabriel...peed the bed? “...but judging by your surprise that went over your head.” Castiel glanced at him taking it all in. “And no, it’s not normal at his age. Whatever...hurt him...us leaving will only add to it.” 

 

“Dean-” Castiel whispered as Sam called for Dean. Dean turned to look towards the bathroom. 

 

“...Get him a therapist...and talk to your son.” Dean left out of the room leaving Castiel to his thoughts. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel waved bye after Sam’s playdate, they hadn’t stayed for dinner which Gabriel thought was odd. Gabriel turned ask Castiel who was...out of it. 

 

“Why didn’t you let us stay?” Gabriel stated. “I had Sam on my side and everything. I’m sure he would have caved with Sam begging.”

 

“Just not today, buddy.” Castiel spoke softly, ruffling his hair as they walked towards the house. Castiel was deep in thought which Gabriel didn’t think he had the capacity to do anyways. The house was still sick with heat, which Gabriel groaned and went to open the windows. Castiel moved turning the AC on, he stopped and watched Gabriel. 

“I’m hot,” Gabriel whined as Castiel said nothing. 

 

“Why don’t we order some Pizza? We can order whatever.” Castiel offered as Gabriel beamed. 

 

“No vegetables?” Gabriel spoke. Castiel chuckled. The one thing he hated about Dean’s house was the greens. Dean made more vegetables than any other food! Gabriel  _ wasn’t _ an bunny. He wanted candy! Sam actually couldn’t even have candy until...the END of dinner! And it was like one piece! 

 

“No vegetables.” Castiel stated as Gabriel beamed. “Go get your Xbox, we can play a game.” 

 

“Okay!” Gabriel beamed as he went to grab his Xbox. 

 

“Hey,” Castiel called as Gabriel paused. “There’s...n-nothing you want to discuss with m-me...is there?” Castiel stuttered. 

 

“N...No, should there be?” Gabriel asked as Castiel paused before shaking his head no. 

 

“Nevermind,” Castiel stated as he pulled out his cellphone. Gabriel eyed the odd one before he ran to get his Xbox.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel quietly texted in his bedroom, lazily giving the buttons a click. That’s how Dean and him seemed to talk when they weren’t there. Dean seemed to never sleep. Even when Castiel eventually caved and fell asleep texting, Dean seemed always the first and last to reply. Castiel...had grown quite fond of their times together and their times apart. 

 

**Not getting tired, are you?** Dean’s text chimed.

 

_ No. _ Castiel texted back. 

 

**Don’t lie ;)**

 

Castiel smiled, Dean knew how to read him so well. 

 

**You do that one-word thing that eventually fades into one words responses and then gibberish.**

 

_ That’s scarily accurate. _

 

**So what level of tired are you? :) At the one-word answers yet?**

 

_ More like I’m at the gibberish stage. _

 

**Ha ha. Did you want to try to sleep?**

 

 _I should._ _I don’t want to though. I like talking to you._

 

Dean took a bit longer to respond, which actually made Castiel hold his breath. Castiel only let out that breath when Dean responded.

 

**I do too. Now go to bed.**

 

_ Okay. But my bed would be six times better if you were in it. ;) That would be a reason to never sleep. _

 

**I hope you feel my eye roll.**

 

_ No, I definitely feel that blushing smile. _

 

**Jerk. :P**

 

_ The offers always open for some exercise before bed. You know where to find me. ;) _

 

**I’ll keep that in mind once I lose my integrity.**

 

_ So not long then? _

 

**Ha ha! Good night, Castiel.**

 

_ Goodnight. _

 

**:*** **  
****  
** Castiel smiled at the kissy face, before moving to plug in his phone, Castiel moved to lay back into bed when a hard bang made him sit up. Castiel grabbed his gun from under his pillow, quietly climbing out of bed. 

 

Castiel walked down the hall, his gun raised slightly as he checked each room. Castiel lifted his gun at a sound, pausing when he heard soft crying. Castiel found himself staring at Gabriel who was angrily shoving his sheets into the washing machine with great difficulty as Castiel lowered his gun. 

 

“Why are you so  _ stupid _ , Gabriel?” Gabriel whispered angrily. “Why can’t you just be normal like  _ everyone _ else.” Gabriel stated as he angrily hit the washing machine. “You need to stop doing this...once he finds out...He’s going to throw you away too…” Gabriel sobbed wiping his tears as Castiel hesitantly looked down before slowly turning back to his room. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

 

 

Gabriel sniffed and hiccuped as he wiped his face angrily, he tried to shove the comforter deeper in so he could finish it all in one load but...he knew he would have to do two. Gabriel closed the lid angrily palming at his eyes. 

 

Gabriel turned to take a seat on the couch when he yelped finding himself face to face with Castiel. Gabriel and Castiel both yelped. 

 

“I-IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” They both screamed in unison, both trying to hide something behind each others back. Gabriel blinked in surprise when he...realized what Castiel was hiding behind his back. 

 

“...Are you holding bedsheets?” Gabriel asked trying to see as Castiel yelped trying to hide it.

 

“You’ll make fun of me!” Castiel choked out trying to hid them harder but Gabriel got a good enough look.

 

“Those ARE bed sheets!” Gabriel stated...why was Castiel so scared Gabriel could see his bedsheets-....”Cas...did you pee the bed?” 

 

“I-I-...” Castiel blushed. “Please don’t make fun of me...I didn’t want you to know.” 

 

“Why not?” Gabriel stated believing the lie.

 

“...Because you’ll make fun of me.” Castiel mumbled, Gabriel blinked.

 

“N-No I wouldn’t!” Gabriel stated boldly.

 

“Yes, you would!” Castiel sighed pretending to tear up. “You don’t understand what I have to go through-”

 

“Y-Yes I do!” Gabriel stated frantically trying to make Castiel cheer up. 

 

“No, you wouldn’t. You don’t pee the bed.” Castiel sobbed.

 

“Y...Yes, I do.” Gabriel stated as Castiel paused. 

 

“Y...you do?” Castiel asked pretending he didn’t know.

 

“Yes I do.” Gabriel stated. “I-I know how you feel. My...grandpa use to get so mad...when I did it...he use to…” Gabriel didn’t continue as he looked down. “I thought...if you found out...you’d throw me away.” Gabriel whimpered tears forming in his eyes as Castiel dropped his sheets to softly scoop up the child and Gabriel choked out.

 

“Gabriel...” Castiel whispered holding him and softly rocking him against his chest holding Gabriel’s head against his shoulder. “Don’t you get it yet?.... I care about you very much Gabriel...You’re my best friend…. My partner in crime…. How could I ever even think about throwing you away when all I want to do is thank you for being in my life.”

 

Gabriel was so taken back, listening to Castiel’s words that Gabriel broke into a horrid sob and moved to hold Castiel tightly. Crying loudly letting out years of emotions, shaking as Castiel took the time to rock him around the kitchen. Till Castiel eventually caved to holding him on the couch, unable to support holding him any long. Castiel softly pet Gabriel’s hair as he slept, humming as he did...

 

….Now Castiel understood why it seemed like Dean never slept. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

He softly carried Gabriel and placed him into Castiel’s bed, before he made Gabriel's bed with new sheets. Castiel sighed tiredly rubbing his face, man, he was  _ tired _ . Castiel moved to the kitchen peering in his fridge for something to either knock him out or keep him awake. Castiel closed the fridge sighing as he paused seeing Dean softly standing in his kitchen. Drinking coffee and reading a book, Castiel gave an affectionately smile. 

 

Castiel pulled out his phone sending a text, he watched Dean turn pulling his nose away from the book to look at his phone on the counter before Dean smiled softly at the text.

 

_ God, you are such a nerd. _

 

Dean glanced up to see Castiel standing at his own, Castiel looked down to text once again.

 

_ Catch me outside? _

 

Dean let out a soft chuckle. 

 

**How ‘bout dat.**

 

Castiel let out a good heart chuckle but flinched scared he woke up Gabriel but no sound made him breathe.

 

**Meet me by my car?**

 

Castiel read the new text before putting down his phone to head outside where Dean stood leaning against his own car parked on the street. Never in the driveway. Easier getaway.

 

“I thought you were going to bed?” Dean spoke as Castiel slid his hands into his pockets of his leather jacket. 

 

“I was too busy being a you,” Castiel confessed leaning against the car, Dean crossed his arms eyeing him waiting for Castiel to explain further. “...Let’s just say Gabriel and I will be working on not peeing the bed.” 

 

“Oh, so you and Gabriel?” Dean laughed. 

 

“Yep.” Castiel chuckled.

 

“Need to work on not peeing the bed?” Dean snickered as Castiel nodded laughing. 

 

“Yep.” Castiel laughed loudly. 

 

“I’m glad you are finally getting help.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, it’s been a long time coming.” Castiel breathed which only made Dean laugh harder. Dean smiled at him as they let their laughter die. 

 

“...I’m glad you talked to him…” Dean eyed his face, as Castiel said nothing when their lips softly pressed against each other. Dean softly moaned feeling Castiel raise his chin, pressing against the car. Dean allowed him to hold him, Dean moaned Dean’s fingers gripping his shirt. They didn’t know when this soft make out session became rough and needy. Neither of them realizing till Dean unlocked his car, and Castiel pulled Dean towards him and yanked the door open. Dean pulled Castiel inside, allowing Castiel to climb on top of him.

 

Dean pulled at his shirt and clothes were pulled desperately, their fingers slid over each other. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

Castiel snapped awake, as he sucked in air, Castiel stretched softly feeling a warm body move against him. Castiel looked down confused to see Dean sleeping curled against him his naked body, Castiel placed a hand against Dean’s back holding him. A thin blanket covered them, as Dean nuzzled closer. Castiel smiled softly, taking in Dean’s body before his eyes fell to the scars around Dean’s right arm. Castiel eyed the scar touching it, as Dean spoke.

 

“I got it when I was a kid,” Dean spoke as Castiel watched Dean turn to face him. “I honestly don’t even really remember how.”

 

“It looked nasty,” Castiel stated. “Your parents never told you how?” 

 

“...” Dean shook his head no. “They aren’t in the picture.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel spoke as Dean sat up running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Dean stated. “That’s just how it goes.” Dean moved to dress calmly. “I’m sure you get that.” 

 

“I do,”  Castiel stated watching him dress for a minute before getting dressed. 

 

“I had fun,” Dean confessed.

 

“Me too.” Castiel confessed before eyeing his face. Dean eyed his watch before he slid on his shoes.

 

“I should get back, Sam will be up soon.” Dean stated as Castiel nodded, both of them getting out of the car Castiel ran fingers through his hair as Dean started up his driveway. “...I’ll see you.”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel spoke, as Dean walked inside without another word. Castiel kind of expected Dean would be clingy or something after sex. Imagined goodbye kisses and Dean being a bubbly idiot with new found emotions. But that didn’t happen. 

 

Castiel turned walking towards the door before he came in, he paused looking back to Dean’s house seeing Dean leaning against the counter picking up his book and pouring out his coffee before pouring himself a new one.

 

Why...did Castiel hoped he would?

 

 


	4. I KNEW IT

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel helped do the laundry as he sat on the couch next to Castiel who kept….sighing and looking at his phone. Gabriel was starting to cringe every time. 

 

“Why don’t you just write him?” Gabriel scoffed annoyed.

 

“Oh. No. I could never.” Castiel scoffed. “See If I write first, that means I’m  _ his _ bitch. That means I miss  _ him _ . I can never have that. They want  _ my _ attention, not the other way around.” Gabriel made a face at him.

 

“Is that why we haven’t been to Sam’s in a week?” Gabriel sighed. 

 

“Exactly,” Castiel stated. “ _ Now  _ you know the game.” 

 

“What happened to the mission?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“It’s on hold.” Castiel pouted as Gabriel made a face.

 

“Is that because you and Dean made babies?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel turned to him.

 

“...Yep.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, you have fun with that. I’m going to see Sam.” Gabriel stated as Castiel turned watching him get up and walk away. 

 

“You can’t leave me alone! I’ll be bored!” Castiel whined. 

 

“Tough. Shit.” Gabriel waved him off before heading out the door, Castiel crossed his arms annoyed. 

 

“ _ Fine _ . I’ll find a way to entertain myself.” Castiel spoke with a huff.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


A knock on the door made Dean pull away from the snack he was providing for the kids as he walked to the door pulling it open. Dean blinked seeing Castiel standing in the door. 

 

“Oh hey,” Dean spoke. 

 

“Hey,” Castiel stated smiling as Dean opened the door for him to come in, Castiel came in. Gabriel looked at him with a roll of his eyes, as Castiel made a face back at him. 

 

“So what’s up?” Dean asked him. 

 

“Nothing...just came to check on junior here.” Castiel patted Gabriel a bit harder than Gabriel would have liked, but Gabriel got the hint. “I should head out-”

 

“No daddy, please stay for pizza,” Gabriel spoke disinterested in his bad acting, Castiel shot him a look for it but Gabriel shrugged.

 

“You can’t just invite me for pizza, it’s not yours, tiger,” Castiel spoke as he ruffled Gabriel’s hair being the _ good  _ dad.

 

“But daddy,  _ please  _ stay.” Gabriel sighed disinterested focused on his art. Horrible acting really. 

 

“Um….Well….Did you want to stay for some pizza?” Dean stated. “We just ordered a large pepperoni.”

 

“I couldn’t impose.” Castiel lied, Gabriel, rolled his eyes as Castiel shot him a look. 

 

“It wouldn’t be imposing,” Dean spoke. “If you aren’t busy we’d love to have you stay.” 

 

“Okay.”  Castiel pretended to cave. 

 

“Why don’t you help me with the cake?” Dean asked. 

 

“Cake? What’s the occasion?” Castiel asked following him to the kitchen. 

 

“Oh, it’s just my birthday.” Dean shrugged. “I don’t like to do anything, but Sam likes a reason for cake.” 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything, I could have got you something,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Oh no. It’s not a big deal.” Dean blushed softly as Castiel stopped him from frosting his cake. 

 

“It is a big deal. Let me finish your cake.” Castiel stated. 

 

“No, it’s okay you don’t have t-” Dean spoke but Castiel was already fixing up the cake. Dean smiled softly watching him work on the cake as Dean leaned against the table. 

 

“So how old are you turning?” Castiel chuckled, as Dean thought for a moment. “What don’t know your own age?”

 

“I….just...never keep track about dumb things like birthdays and age,” Dean confessed. 

 

“What’s the fun with that?” Castiel stated. “Should always celebrate the dumb things.” Dean smiled at him as Castiel hummed softly finishing the cake. “Go sit down, it’s your birthday for Christ sakes.” 

 

Dean laughed as he moved to take a seat at the kitchen Castiel eyeing him softly as Dean grabbed his laptop which once held the recipe for the cake and now was just looking at it for pleasure. Dean glanced up at Castiel watching Castiel working on the cake before Dean went back to working on grading Sam’s homework. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel had to admit...it was a long while since he celebrated a birthday. Castiel hadn’t celebrated a birthday in years. To celebrate Dean’s was actually fun, they all watched a movie, ate a shit ton of pizza and even the cake was yummy. Dean had agreed to let Sam and Gabriel have a sleepover and the adults were enjoying each others company on the couch drinking some wine. 

 

Dean laughed softly as Castiel pressed a finger to his own lips. 

 

“I  _ think _ that’s what happened anyway,” Castiel commented. “After two glasses of wine, everything gets hazy.”

 

“Isn’t that your third?” Dean observed.

 

“Yes.” Castiel chuckled. 

 

“Annnnd this is why I’m cutting you off.” Dean climbed over him to take Castiel’s wine glass from Castiel, Castiel attempted to stop him but Dean won and drank the remainder before looking down at Castiel. Castiel held Dean’s waist seeing Dean sitting over his hips. Castiel eyed his face softly, as their laughter ended with them both staring at each other's faces. 

 

Castiel leaned up first pressing a soft kiss against Dean’s lips as Dean easily kissed back holding him tightly back. Dean submitted kissing back as Castiel lowered Dean lazily back into the couch. Dean moaned happily accepting the touches to his skin. When things were heating up, Dean moaned a bit too loudly which Castiel shushed him with affection. 

 

“We are going to get a visitor if you keep that up.” Castiel laughed as Dean chuckled. 

 

“I’ll make sure to keep it down,” Dean whispered kissing Castiel’s neck moving to pull Castiel’s shirt off. “Wouldn’t want Sam and Gabriel to hear.” 

 

“Oh no, the visitor is my penis.” Castiel joked as Dean broke into harsh laughter covering his mouth, Castiel shushing him as Dean pulled off his shirt pressing him back into a heated kiss as Castiel flipped them pressing him into a needy kiss. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke softly to Dean sleeping on his chest, Castiel eyed him softly as Dean slept so….vulnerably. Castiel softly scooped Dean closer who didn’t wake as Castiel took him in. Dean...slept near him, holding him, Dean didn’t wake up and leave...they just...held each other. Dean trusted him. 

 

This...was a good time to strike.

 

He had gotten what he wanted. 

 

The trust. 

 

Hell, he even technically got sex out of it, twice... though sex with the same person wasn’t his normal style.  

 

He should kill him, take Sam. 

 

Castiel knew he could easier kill Dean without Dean ever even waking up. He didn’t know why he didn’t do any of these things but instead pulled Dean closer pressing kisses against Dean’s face as Dean softly opened his eyes. 

 

“Hey,” Dean whispered blinking his long eyelashes.

 

“...Hey.” Castiel eyed his face before pressing a kiss against Dean’s lips. Dean softly moaned moving to hold him, as Castiel broke his rule of not sleeping with the same person again. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel found them both sleeping over Dean’s more often, despite Dean claiming this wasn’t a good idea since Dean kept saying they will eventually have to leave. Castiel kept reassuring it was alright and Dean took his words as comfort. Despite Dean trying to keep him at a distance.  Castiel even found himself getting a house key which Dean stated was “in case they got locked out” but didn’t mind Castiel coming home to him every night. 

 

It just sort of became a routine. 

 

Castiel came in with some groceries as Gabriel glanced up from the couch with a smile on his face. 

 

“Hey, dad!” Gabriel beamed as Castiel smiled at him. This relationship with Gabriel and Castiel seemed so natural that...even Castiel forgot it wasn’t real. 

 

“Hey buddy, how was your day?” Castiel spoke as he ruffled his hair. 

 

“Good,” Gabriel spoke as he looked towards the Christmas tree. “We just wrapped some gifts, right Sam?” 

 

“Yeah!” Sam stated as Castiel moved to the kitchen where Dean was making food for Christmas dinner. Dean had asked Castiel for some more ingredients before the stores close. Castiel walked over pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips before handing him the chocolate almond milk. 

 

“Thank you.” Dean laughed as he turned to Castiel. “Sam loves chocolate milk on Christmas. He leaves some for Santa too. It’s tradition.” 

 

“You know Gabriel likes to leave for Santa?” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled. 

 

“What?” Dean asked. 

 

“Me. Oddly enough.” Castiel flirted as Dean broke into laughter as Dean pressed kisses to his lips. 

 

“Go away, I’m trying to finish cooking,” Dean spoke as castiel chuckled. “Go hang out with the kids.” 

 

“Yeah but fine, you're going to have to unwrap me later.” Castiel chuckled as he moved to sit on the couch with the boys. Gabriel moved to snuggle close to Castiel as did Sam as they watched some tv. Before Gabriel moved to the Christmas tree, grabbing a poorly wrapped gift. 

 

“Hey, buddy not till tomorrow,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel turned to him. 

 

“This isn’t for me,” Gabriel confessed. “It’s for you and I want you to open it.”

 

“For me?” Castiel spoke as Gabriel nodded, as Castiel softly took it and started to open it. 

 

Castiel paused looking at a photo of Castiel and Gabriel that Dean had taken during Thanksgiving. Castiel and Gabriel attempting to carve a turkey but had accidentally sent it flying into the mashed potatoes which made a huge mess and they were covered in mashed potatoes. Castiel smiled at the photo of them in a frame Gabriel had made with stickers and glitter. Castiel moved to hug him and pressed a kiss to his temple holding him close. 

 

Had it really been a year since Gabriel first met Castiel?

 

“Thank you for everything,” Gabriel whispered as Castiel softly rubbed his spine. 

 

“Dinners ready,” Dean spoke as Castiel let Gabriel get up as they moved towards the kitchen. Sam and Gabriel moved to sit and they actually enjoyed a Christmas meal.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they finished Castiel watched Sam and Gabriel move to Dean helping him collect the dishes. 

 

“Can we PLEASE have some of that chocolate?” Sam asked. “We ate our veggies!”

 

“Sure.” Dean hummed handing the kids a chocolate from a chocolate candy container before they ran off to the living room. Dean moved to wash the dishes when Castiel came over and held him Dean turned giving him his attention. 

 

“Open up,” Dean spoke offering a chocolate to Castiel’s lips which he took chewing before Dean took some into his own. 

 

“Yum.” Castiel smiled and moved to kiss him. “This is good.” 

 

“It was nice of you to treat us with it.” Dean hummed kissing him back when Castiel pulled back looking confused. 

 

“I didn’t treat you with it,” Castiel spoke examining the chocolates. 

 

“It had your name on the card-” Dean paused holding his head, as Dean held the sink. He started to feel dizzy. Castiel heard the sound of bodies falling turning he saw Gabriel and Sam passed out on the floor. “Ohhhh...I don’t fe...el-” 

 

Dean passed out as Castiel caught him keeping him from falling on the tile before he set Dean down on the couch. Castiel checked their pulses before he remembered he had consumed some. Castiel moved to vomit, trying to get what the chocolate was laced with out of his system. Castiel still felt sick to his stomach but when he heard the door open Castiel grabbed his gun from his shoe and moved to the living room. 

 

Castiel was trying to not submit to the medication that was making him woozy, as he watched a man kneel down collecting Sam into his arms. Castiel cocked his gun making the man turn, as the man blinked in surprise. 

 

“Cassie!” Balthazar spoke as Castiel felt himself starting to collapse, gripping the door frame as Balthazar chuckled. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

 

“What are you doing here? T-This is my job.” Castiel spoke feeling like he was going to pass out, he tried to blink the tired from his eyes. 

 

“It’s been a year. You were taking too long, they sent me instead. Worked out great for me to be able to just swoop in here and finish the job. I used your slow burn to trick them.” Balthazar shrugged. “Thanks for that.” 

 

“S...St...op,” Castiel grunted before moving to attack him but he collapsed. 

 

“Sorry, love. Nothing personal.” Balthazar stated as he left the room with Sam. Castiel tried to aim the gun to stop him but felt his eyes close unable to keep them open. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes open as he stirred when he felt someone lightly push on him with his foot, Castiel slowly woke glancing up to see Dean holding Castiel’s gun. Castiel stared down the barrel, as Dean stared at him coldly. 

 

“Get. up.” Dean snapped as Castiel continued to look at him. “GET UP!” 

 

“Dean?” Gabriel sobbed, as Dean kept it pointed at him. Looking obviously hurt with the gun pointed at Castiel as Castiel moved to stand putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. 

 

“Dean, I know you found the gun and Sam gone but I can explain-” Castiel started as Dean moved to slam the gun into his head, Castiel caught his wrist with ease, Dean’s eyes widen slightly which almost seemed like it validated every thought of Castiel being the reason Sam was gone. “Dean-” 

 

Dean moved to hit him with his fist but Castiel caught it, Dean didn’t hesitate to hit him hard in the forehead. Castiel dodged, Gabriel watched as Castiel was only blocking Dean’s attacks and Dean was hitting hard but...he wasn’t...actually attempting to kill him. 

 

When Gabriel watched Dean break Castiel’s nose Castiel covered his face after he pinned Dean knocking the gun from his hand. Gabriel moved to collect it, grabbing it, Dean and Castiel paused when Gabriel pointed it at them.

 

“STOP FIGHTING!” Gabriel snapped.

 

“Gabriel put the gun down,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel kept pointing the gun at them both, Dean elbowed Castiel in the face as Castiel groaned in pain. 

 

“Gabriel give me the gun,” Dean spoke nervously about the kid having the gun.

 

“No!” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Gab-” Dean held out his hand. 

 

“Whatever you are thinking Dean, I’m sure you're right! Castiel was supposed to watch you for the government.” Gabriel confessed. “Everything you know about us is a lie we used to get close to you.”

 

“What?!” Castiel choked out as Dean smacked him angrily. “Gabriel!”

 

“I  _ KNEW _ it!” Dean smacked him. “You’re SUCH an asshole!" Dean screamed as Castiel cursed turning away. 

 

“AH GABE?!” Castiel snapped. 

 

“But! Dean this mission was only supposed to be a quick mission and we’ve been here a  _ year _ !” Gabriel explained as Dean paused at his words. “The idiot fell for you and refused to continue the mission.” 

 

“G-...Gabe.” Castiel paused as Dean blushed hesitantly avoiding eye contact with Castiel. 

 

“Don’t lie! This mission has been on hold forever now! And the only time we tried was the first day when we  _ met  _ you. we didn’t even get past doing anything more than being your friends before he stopped the mission!” Gabriel explained in tears. “He loves you stupid! Now let him help you find Sam!” 

 

Dean looked down before Dean turned to look at Castiel, his violence stopped.

 

“...Is...it true?” Dean asked as Castiel looked away blushing.

 

“I wouldn’t...have been so forward,” Castiel mumbled blushing. 

 

“...You do...love me?” Dean blushed as Castiel paused going deeper red as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I love you and Sam...I’d never hurt either of you…” Castiel stated. “I will help you find, Sam.” 

 

“You mean it?” Dean spoke. 

 

“Of course,” Castiel stated as Dean moved to hug him. 

 

“...I can’t say I love you back.” Dean spoke. “I need to learn to forgive you, and maybe we can move past this...think you can give me time?”

 

“Of course,” Castiel spoke as he cupped Dean’s face.

 

“...But there was one thing I need to do to get past this for now.” Dean confessed. 

 

“Anything,” Castiel stated before Dean turned and roughly round house kicked him in the face knocking him out. Dean frowned brushing his hands clean before moving to the living room and collecting The Deliverer’s arm from the floor. Sam must still have the doll when he was taken.

 

“Castiel?!” Gabriel spoke with worry as Dean moved to drag him, Dean grunted in pain at his arm before changing arms as he moved to bring him along. 

 

“He’s fine. Let’s go. He will wake up on the way.” Dean stated as Gabriel had no choice but to follow along. 


	5. Life-size

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel frowned noticeably in the front seat icing his face as Dean drove, Castiel silently glaring at Dean as Dean drove, every so often rubbing his old injury uncomfortably. Castiel noticed.

 

“Don’t glare at me. You deserve it.” Dean stated as Castiel eyed him.

 

“Did I hurt your arm in the fight?” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head no. “Dean, let me see.” Castiel moved to pull down his collar. Dean hissed as Castiel took in the black and unsettling coloring shoulder that looked...almost rotting. “Dean! Your arm!” 

 

“Don’t  _ worry _ about me.” Dean breathed rotating his arm. “Sam is the top priority.”

 

“Your arm looks horrible!” Castiel spoke worried. “Balthazar must have injected you with something-” 

 

“You can worry about me when you find Sam.” Dean snapped, Castiel looked at him very concerned but Dean shoved him back and kept driving. “Make sure you are telling me where to go.”

 

“You’ll turn down here,” Castiel spoke as he kept looking at Dean. 

 

“Please focus on someone else. I’m okay. It’s nothing. What about Gabriel?” Dean spoke before glancing in the rear view mirror. “Gabriel ware you hungry, sweetie? Thirsty?”

 

“I could drink…” Gabriel paused. 

 

“There’s juice in the center console,” Dean spoke. 

 

“Such a soccer mom.” Castiel teased. 

 

“At least I’m  _ really _ a parent.” Dean snapped. 

 

“I’m just as much as a parent as you. You didn’t have Sam. I didn’t have Gabriel.” Castiel defended.

 

“I’m not  _ pretending!” _ Dean snapped in disbelief.

 

“I’m not either!” Castiel snapped back. Dean said nothing as they just stared at each other. “Turn up here and park, we walk from here.” Dean complied following the instructions, pulling up a bit away from the base. “Gabriel you stay here.”

 

“Why do I get to miss out on all the action?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“You are our getaway driver.” Castiel spoke tossing him the keys, start the car when we start running up.” 

 

“Cool.” Gabriel beamed as Castiel and Dean got out of the car. Dean glanced at Castiel who placed his fingers to his lips and bolted into the nearby woods. Dean followed, able to keep up with ease. 

 

Castiel and Dean both snuck up to the gate, knocking out the first of the guards with ease. Together they seemed to just be blowing through them. Dean panted jogging back up to be by Castiel’s side who was eyeing the side northeast entrance. 

 

“I estimate we have thirteen minutes before someone notices them gone,” Dean stated.

 

“We need to be in and out in ten,” Castiel spoke pulling the angel wing necklace and tossing it in front of him, the machine glowed as Castiel made a box with his fingers which scanned the building before Castiel grabbed the piece after it stopped glowing. “He’s on the third floor. Held in the Laboratory.”

 

“What is that a mini computer?” Dean asked as Castiel chuckled.

 

“Something like that.” Castiel chuckled.

 

“We need to get to him before they hurt him.” Dean moved to go but Castiel grabbed his arm. 

 

“Dean, before we go, I want you to take this.” Castiel placed the wing necklace into Dean’s hand. 

 

“Your cool mini computer thing?” Dean asked confused. 

 

“It’s a power armor. It will protect you.” Castiel spoke as Dean softly forced it back into his hand. 

 

“I’m okay, besides I wouldn’t even know how to begin to use it,” Dean stated Castiel went to object as Dean winked. “I can handle myself, stud. You keep it.” 

 

“Dean-” Castiel wanted to argue but Dean pressed a kiss to his lip before bolting towards the building. Castiel smirked at him before he placed the angel wing on his ear like a Bluetooth before blue power armor covered his entire body, Castiel moved quickly almost inhuman speak to follow.

 

__________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They were being quiet, Dean would take someone down with ease when Castiel couldn’t take them down with sleeping darts from a distance or was busy with his own person. Dean easily set down the man he took down sliding him into the nearest empty room.

 

“Stunning them right?” Dean checked when Castiel lazily and without care tossed the man in. 

 

“.... _ right, _ ” Castiel spoke before pretending not to hit a button on his power suit. His voice sounded so robotic in this suit, Dean shoved his hands into his pocket rolled his eyes as an alarm sounded in the building. Dean lazily eyed his watch.

 

“Underestimated their security, looks like we only had six minutes.” Dean shrugged as Castiel scoffed. 

 

“Want to take a gamble to how long till they find us?” Castiel asked as Dean moved to open his mouth. Sixteen men ran around the corner pointing guns at them, Dean and Castiel turned to look at them as they prepared to shoot. 

 

“...I guessed right.” Dean commented.

 

“Stop lying.” Castiel sighed before they started firing, Dean turned away with nothing to protect himself from the bullets, Castiel used the suit to collect all the firing bullets and take out the guards. 

 

“Holy...shit,” Dean spoke turning back around.

 

“Power of the suit,” Castiel commented.

 

“Why didn’t you just use your super speed to get us to Sam sooner?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Only got a minute of it, or the suit heats up and fries. Can’t use it again for twenty-four hours.” Castiel stated. “Couldn’t get us to Sam if I wanted to.” 

 

“Lame,” Dean stated. “Knew that suit was useless.” 

 

“I saved your life,” Castiel spoke as Dean shrugged. 

 

“Boring.” Dean laughed as Castiel moved to follow with a smirk. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel used his helmet’s sight, he was able to see into the room Sam was being held, Castiel scanned the room to see Sam was in a room with two people, as Sam struggled to be held down by them.

 

“Sam’s in here,” Castiel spoke, Dean moved to try the door. “Dean, let me take over-”

 

“No. I’m going in there to rescue my brother,” Dean argued.

 

“It’s dangerous,” Castiel spoke touching Dean’s shoulder he hissed. “And your wounds getting worse.” 

 

“Don’t worry about me.” Dean snapped when a bullet slammed straight into Castiel’s helmet. “CAS!” 

Dean spoke before the door was opened and he was grabbed roughly by his injured arm before he was yanked inside. 

Castiel’s computer short circuited inside his helmet, Castiel took a moment sitting up to compose himself before weakly taking off his helmet. Blood trailed down Castiel’s forehead as he took a second to compose himself.

 

  
“Dean…” Castiel whispered as he held his head, Castiel shook his head trying to snap out of it as he heard Dean screaming. Castiel moved quickly moving to kick the door in, the room grew quiet as Sam was crying as Dean was being held with a gun to his head by Balthazar. 

 

“STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM!” Dean yelled as Sam shook violently whimpering holding the chair he was strapped onto him. Dean turned to see Castiel when he had entered, but Balthazar quickly blocked Castiel’s view of Sam and the couple using his and Dean’s body to keep Castiel from injuring the couple. Castiel raised his gun towards Dean and Balthazar. 

 

“Would you risk shooting Dean?” Balthazar smirked. 

 

“Cas just do it. Shoot through me. It’s okay! ” Dean spoke. “Do it and save Sam.” 

 

“SHUT UP!” Balthazar snapped at Dean before forcing Sam’s superhero action figure out of his pocket as Dean went quiet. “Quiet now, ain't you?” Dean’s eyes looked over at Sam who had a metal helmet like device on his head, Sam was crying. This was the first time Dean looked afraid.

 

“Don’t hurt him.” Castiel choked out with worry. 

 

“I’ll kill him, Castiel,” Balthazar spoke as Dean didn’t move. “Give us Wings. Turn around and walk away. We will release Dean after you have complied-” 

 

Castiel wasn’t listening watching as Dean looked at him, Dean raised both hands onto Balthazar’s arm that held him trying to signal to Castiel to help Sam. Castiel slightly nodded understanding as Sam started to scream in pain. 

Dean headbutted Balthazar, knocking the action figure from balthazar's hand, it went sliding across the room as Dean stole the gun who attempted to get the better hand and almost succeeding. 

Dean shot him, Dean eyed Balthazar's unmoving body. Castiel had already moved to the couple who were trying to hurry up what they were doing. 

 

“STOP THE MACHINE!” Castiel yelled the woman put her hands up but the man tried to continue. Castiel shot him dead as the woman flinched. “STOP THE MACHINE!” 

The woman was shaking as she nodded turning off the machine. Dean moved to Sam with a smile of relief and quickly detached him. 

 

“Dean.” Sam cried as Dean held him. “I-I didn’t want to tell them-” 

 

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered putting Sam down he pointed the gun to the woman. “What did you do to him?”

 

“We took his gift.” The woman spoke looking at Sam. “He was never supposed to keep it, he was an holder….till the gift matured.” 

 

“So...sam’s a normal boy?” Dean spoke the woman nodded moving to speak but Dean shot the machine the woman yelped as the computer died. 

 

“Y-You destroyed the code.” The woman choked out. 

 

“Good. No one deserves it or its ability.” Dean snapped. “Especially you.” 

 

“Especially…?” The woman scoffed. “We have been trying to cure him.”

 

“You were trying to SELL it. You experimented on your son, Mary!” Dean snapped as Castiel’s eyes slid to the woman. This...was Sam's mother. 

 

“...” Mary didn’t answer as Sam took Dean’s hand. Dean glanced at Sam who nodded before raising the gun. 

 

“Go to hell, Mary.” Dean shot her dead, Sam looked at her coldly before Castiel powered down. 

 

“Sam, are you okay?” Castiel spoke as Sam nodded. 

 

“Let’s go, let’s get you out of here,” Dean spoke as Sam moved towards the door, Dean smiled as he turned to Castiel who was setting wings down and touching some settings.

“What are you doing?” Dean eyed it curiously.

 

“I’m purging what systems may still have on you and Sam. I also will use their self-defenses against them, it will wipe the memories of everyone inside.” Castiel turned to Dean. “No loose ends.” 

 

“We will be free?” Dean spoke happily, Castiel nodded as Dean moved to happily kiss him. “You’re amazing…”

 

“How amazing?” Castiel teased. 

 

“Amazing enough to sleep in my bed tonight.” Dean eyed his face. 

 

“How about every night…?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“...That can be arranged.” Dean softly kissed him before he walked towards Sam waiting by the door, Castiel smiled before activating the program and taking Wings. Castiel ran over taking Dean’s hand and walked towards the door. 

Balthazar grunted in a pool of blood, he was...dying. He glared at Dean. If he was dying, he would take him with him.

 

Balthazar crawled towards the action figure, when Castiel had walked through the door, Dean took his time to help Sam over the door. 

 

“Wait, Dean, Deliverer!” Sam spoke realizing he left the action figure as Dean turned to locate it when Balthazar slammed his knife into the action figures plastic chest. 

 

Dean grunted in pain as Balthazar twisted the knife. Dean collapsed to his knees before falling onto his chest.

 

“DEAN!” Sam screamed as Castiel looked seeing Balthazar stabbing the action figure, Castiel raised his gun and fired killing Balthazar instantly. 

Sam was crying as he forced Dean to turn over, Dean was choking and unable to move. Castiel moved to him cradling him, there...was no blood. 

Dean had a hollow chest cavity, a light seemed to be spilling out as Sam sobbed standing he walked away. 

 

“...W...what?” Castiel spoke as Dean glanced down at his chest weakly, he was gasping for air as Castiel held him closer. 

 

“I was alone.” Sam sobbed returning as Castiel turned to him. “I was alone and they were hurting me.” 

Castiel stared down at the Deliverer doll, the superhero...Castiel softly picked it up….he never noticed before...now much Dean looked like him...how Dean and the action figure both had injured arms.

 “All I wanted was for someone to love me...but...I got so much more...I got Dean.” Sam whimpered.

 

“F-Fix him,” Castiel begged. “Sam-” 

 

“I-I can’t,” Sam spoke. “I c...can’t.”

 

“C...Cas.” Dean whispered as Castiel felt tears in his eyes, Dean gripped him tightly as Dean eyed his face in tears. “Pr...Promi….Promise me…You’ll...take care of Sam and Gabriel.” Dean wheezed the light fading in his chest.

 

“...D-Dean, I promise...but you're going to help me. You’re an amazing parent.” Castiel sobbed. “I’m the worse.” 

 

“...Y...you’re going to have to grow up now...I-I...can’t help you anymore.” Dean wheezed placing the Deliverers arm into Castiel’s hand and closing it. “...they need you.”

 

“Dean…” Castiel held him tighter. 

 

“...I...never been in love...but…” Dean choked out his body starting to fade. “...I think….I loved…” Dean closed his eyes weakly as he collapsed lifelessly, Castiel broke into harsh sobs as Dean’s body faded into the light and was gone, leaving nothing but the hollow feeling in Castiel’s chest. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Returning to Dean’s house, the charm and beautiful home created by Sam’s powers were gone, all that remained in the condemned home was the gifts and tree for Christmas morning. 

Castiel softly collected the items that remained leaving the tree behind he returned to the car, the boys had been silent as Castiel softly handed them the gifts from Dean. 

Sam opened his staring at a new deliverer action figure, beautiful and expensive causing Sam to cry. 

Castiel didn’t start driving till Sam had calmed down...leaving the ruins of happiness behind.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**A year later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was woken to the boys jumping on the bed, they were older now and just like normal kids. 

 

“Dad! Wake up!” Gabriel beamed. “We made your Christmas breakfast!” 

 

“I helped!”  Sam beamed holding his action figure.

 

“Did you guys use my breakfast as a reason to sneak a peek at the gifts?” Castiel asked suspiciously.

 

“No, We totally didn’t check out the thirteen gifts for me and twelve for Sam,” Gabriel said as Sam nodded in agreement. 

 

“We didn’t.” Sam squeezed deliverer as Castiel chuckled as moved to get up. 

 

“It’s only four in the morning. You need to go back to sleep or Santa will come back and take the gifts.” Castiel sat up to put them to bed, but a plate was handed to him. “...you guys did make me breakfast.”

 

“We worked really hard on it!” Sam beamed.

 

“....You spoil me.” Castiel spoke at their almost inedible meal they made. 

 

“That’s not all we did.” Gabriel beamed.

 

“I did,” Sam commented but Gabriel lightly shoved him away. 

 

“ _ Group _ effort,” Gabriel stated before a ring on the doorbell made the kids turn. 

 

“Hold on.” Castiel grabbed some pants as the boys followed him to the door. Who could be knocking on their door this late? 

When Castiel peered through the peephole all he could see was a person bundled up for the now looking away waiting patiently for the door to open.

 

“Can I help you?” Castiel sighed and opened it. 

 

The man turned making Castiel hold his breath, in front of him was Dean who smiled at him ever so softly looking so beautiful, Castiel felt tears in his eyes. Before he stared at Sam who held up the doll and grinned.

 

“Looks like I had a bit in me after all,” Sam confessed. 

 

“I  _ helped _ him!” Gabriel spoke. “ _ Group  _ effort!” Castiel turned back to Dean who looked at him with tears as well. Castiel took in his look before Dean kneel down handing Sam and Gabriel some gifts which they beamed.

 

“I think it’s time you guys put those under the tree and head to bed.” Dean lovingly whispered as the boys sighed. 

 

“Okay.” The boys said in unison before they followed instruction, it wasn’t till the boy's bedroom door closed that the two parents looked at each other. Castiel still staring with tears.

 

“...Can I come in?” Dean asked looking around. “It’s kind of cold-” Dean didn’t have time to finish as he was yanked into a hard kiss which Dean instantly melted into. The kiss was needy and so emotional. Dean felt him be scooped up into Castiel's arms and lovingly carried his lover to the bedroom. 

 

_Starting the beginning of their happily ever after…_

 

**The end.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while but I'm so happy I finished it. Did anyone see the ending coming? :P Especially the action figure? :P I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
